


A Hero's Name

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Game Grumps reference, Legend is a fucking meme, Ravio's a lil b, i wrote after having a panic attack so thats cool, late night crack fic, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Warriors learns something rather interesting about Legend





	A Hero's Name

**Author's Note:**

> strfklsg meme trash reporting for duty.

It was supposed to be a normal visit. A quick pop in and out of Legend’s house to exchange some items, take a breather, and tell Ravio to fuck off because theY DON’T WANT YOUR OVERPRICED SHIT YOU RABBIT BASTAR-

 

Anyways. That’s what it should have been. However, much like last time the other Links were rooting through Legend’s massive amount of  ~~ trash ~~ items when Warriors came across something odd. It was some form of identification for someone named Loafus Smeef Cramwell. From the picture he could easily tell it was either a much younger Legend or a younger sibling (if he had one).

 

Warriors waved Hyrule over when Legend turned around, swinging some kind of magic rod at Ravio who was trying to get more money out of the hero. The other downfall timeline boy walked over, very confused. 

 

Warriors showed Hyrule the paper and watched as Hyrule very poorly tried to suppress a snort. It gained the attention of Time and Twilight, who sent disappointed dad and older brother that will fuck your shit up when dad isn’t looking vibes. Wild looked over at Hyrule and Warriors then to Time and Twilight. Between them and the chaos crew he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

 

So when Wild read the paper he nearly choked. Mipha appeared behind him, patting his back with a look that told  **_everyone_ ** she was completely dead inside. At this point it was no surprise she was done with Wild’s shit. Boy almost dies five times a day.

 

Now, if it weren’t for Ravio’s shrill screaming or the fact he straight up fainted at the sight of a Zora spirit Legend probably wouldn’t have noticed what the others were up to yet.

 

“What do you have there?” Legend asked.

 

“My dead girlfriend.” Wheezed Wild.

 

Mipha just gave up. There was no point sticking around anymore. She ascended beyond the astral plane and found enlightenment in  **_not having to be Wild’s babysitter anymore_ ** .

 

“I’m not talking about you, murder gremlin, I’m walking about Warriors.” Legend sighed, probably just as exasperated as Mipha.

 

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t have hands.” Warriors replied.

 

“You won’t have hands when I’m done with you. Now show me what you have!” Legend yelled, stomping his way over to the chaotic trio.

 

Warriors rolled his eyes, thrusting the paper into Legend’s hands. “Alright...Loafus.”  he said with a shit-eating grin.

 

“ **_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** ” shrieked the hero of Legend, lunging for Warriors’ juglar.

 

“Someone please stop him before he actually kills Warriors.” Four pleaded.

 

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” chanted Wind, just happy to see a brawl going on. It was getting a little too chummy.

 

Sky just stared at the Master Sword, which was making  [ a very strange sound ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q75389kAqiM) , wondering what Fi was going through at the moment. He slowly sank to the floor, to be with Ravio, wondering why the goddess chose these two trash gremlin as heroes.

 

“So that paper…” Twilight started.

 

“Yup. They’ve figured out his name isn’t actually Link.” Time replied.

 

They watched as Legend pointed his hookshot at Warrior’s throat, threatening to let it loose this very moment.

 

“Man I hope they don’t find out about our names.” Twilight said.

 

Warriors let out a shrill scream, one that rivalled Ravio’s, covering his “beautiful face”. Legend began laughing maniacally, not sounding very much like a hero. More like a horrifying trash monster.

 

“Same.” Time said, gracing the world with the okay fingers.


End file.
